


"How can I hate someone that I’m in love with?"

by bonotje



Series: When Three Isn't a Crowd [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, verse set up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: Dilara confronts Daniel about his behaviour towards Max.Beginning of the When Three Isn't a Crowd 'verse.





	"How can I hate someone that I’m in love with?"

“You haven’t said more than two words to him since your announcement, do you hate? Is that why you’re leaving?” Dilara asks, a determined look on the brunette’s face. She wasn’t the first to notice the change in his behaviour when it came to Max, but she was the first to call him out on it. Maybe that’s why he ends up confessing it all to her of all people.  

“Hate him? How can I hate someone that I’m in love with? I don’t hate him, I hate myself. Hate myself for loving someone I know I can’t have. Hate myself for blowing the chance I got last year. I took too long to get my act together and now he’s happy with you. So no I don’t hate him Dilara, it kills me how much i don’t hate him.”

To his surprise the look on her face after his barrage of words isn’t anger or disgust. No, there’s a slight frown between her brows, but not one of anger but like she’s thinking hard about something.

“Look, forget everything I just said. I won’t be his teammate anymore next season so you don’t have to worry about it. I’ll get over it. Somehow.”

“Hmm? No, just let me have a think.”

“What’s there to think about, I just confessed my feeling about your boyfriend to you. You should hate me, tell me to stay away from him or something.”

Dilara keeps shaking her head as he’s talking, telling him to  _just shut up for a second will you_. She keeps looking at him with that little frown, her eyes flitting across his face as if she’s looking for something. It takes a long time and Daniel is sure his face has grown to bare a more and more desperate expression, but finally she speaks up again.

“Good, this all works out perfectly.”

“What?!” Daniel squeaks, not expecting those words at all.

“Yes, it really does. You see Max told me he had had feelings for you before. That you turned him down, that he got over himself and then he met me. But I know, I know deep down he still has feelings for you.”

Dan tries to interrupt her then, to tell her how madly in love Max is with her, but she just hushes him and continues on.

“I know he loves me, I really do, but he loves you as well. I can see it in the way he looks at you when you’re not watching. The way he laughs at your jokes. He gets the same smile on his face as he does with me. I’m not stupid Dan, he loves you as well. And I’m okay with that, because after spending some time with you this year I could see myself falling in love with you as well. I won’t say I’m in as deep as Max is, the silly boy has been infatuated with you from the word  _go_ , but I can see it.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying we give us a shot, the three of us I mean. If you’re okay with it of course.”

“I… I, uhm yeah. Yeah I think I’d be up for giving it a shot,” Dan says stumbling over his words. When Dilara had come up to him he didn’t expect the conversation to go like this. They’d gone from her accusing him of hating Max to suggesting a, a three-way relationship? He didn’t even know anymore. But he knew that he was in love with Max and that he’d probably love anyone who Max loved as well. So this was still definitely very crazy, but with these two people he’d be up for crazy.

“Wait what about Max? What would he think about this?”

“Oh he’d definitely be up for it. He’s still in love with you and he’d do anything for me. After all he’s  _madly in love with me_ isn’t he,” she says with a wink, repeating Dan’s earlier words.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepysuggles](http://www.sleepysuggles.tumblr.com) Prompts are always welcome as well :D


End file.
